


Something

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	Something

There’s been something bugging me for longer than I can remember. This deep feeling, down to my core. I’ve always been too scared to tell anyone, but now I feel like I can. Now please know that this difficult for me to say. Heck, I don’t even know if I can properly describe it in a way you can understand.

This feeling keeps getting bigger and bigger and bigger. If I don’t share it soon I’ll burst, splitting at the seams. Eve typing out what I feel is tough and makes me shake. I’m always so scared and sad, sometimes the feeling will go away, but it’s always there lingering in the background. Waiting and planning to drag me back down. With its dirt-ridden claws and its Cheshire grin. Oh, it makes such a horrid sound, the sound haunts my restless nights.

Have you ever been in a room when suddenly everything gets louder, for no reason? That music lulling in the background is now booming. Those voices mumbling are now screams. That’s what it sounds like, the terror it brings is unfathomable. You have to see it for yourself to know. Even now, it’s slowly creeping over me telling me no don’t tell anyone. No one cares. You see Its job is to make you paranoid, afraid, scared. A simple compliment can turn into a war.

“They didn’t mean it, they hate you.” It says. A few friends whispering together are out to get you. “They’re talking about you, about how you’re such a fool” Invitations to parties are dreaded because It won’t stop. It tells you that they plan to play a prank or you’re unwelcome, but if you don’t go you’re a terrible person.


End file.
